storyline number 4 about Octavia
by solidshows
Summary: this is the story i made it's about McCreary and Octavia coming up with the plan to stop the war so then she agree to give him what he wants to stop the war then later Octavia visit Lincoln place then she try to cut her wrist with a knife but then Lincoln try to stop her and convince her not to kill herself


this is the story i made before the season finale has aired and I made this story couple days after I watched episode 12 the episode before the finale

octavia is standing alone , watching everyone talking then mccreay came and talk to her

mccreary : come with me , we need to talk

octavia : sure its not like i have anywere to go then they go in the room

mccreary : so we need to come up with a plan , why dont we go for a walk and have a chat

Octavia: fine

then mccreary go to in a room were clark and echo and belemy and raven are held at

mccreary : ok listen up me and bloodreaina are going for a walk to have a chat so dont do anything stupid then he tell his peaple to watch them then octavia and mccreary are walking and are away from the valley

mccreary : we need to come up with a plan for the war to be over

octavia : at this point am willing to do anything , to give you anything you want because i give up, i give up fighting , i broke my crew and i have no one left by my side , i have lost everyone , including my brother so i give up fighting , i give up trying , i have nothing left so am willing to make up for my mistakes and fix what i broke

mccreary : ok then here is the plan you give me your people to me to lead and you cant come to the valley again , its the only way to stop the war

octavia : yes sure you can have onecrew its all yours , am not there leader anymore , am willing to sacrifice myself so i can made things right and by leaving i can made things right so sure you can have them and leaving the valley and never coming will be easy because no one care about me and no one its worried about me so they wont care if i leave , all my life ,all i wanted its to fit in , i thought by becoming bloodreina that i fit in and belong somewhere but it only made things worse , and maybe this is good for me to be alone because so i can find myself again plus my own crew dont care about me anymore , they never cared for me , goodbye mccreary and good luck with leading onecrew then mccreary leave and octavia break down , crying , then later mccreary arrive at the valley he come to the room were clark and echo and raven and belemy and the rest are held at

mccreary : everyone come outside me and octavia came up with a plan then clark and belemy and echo and everyone look at eachother then they go outside

mccreary : everyone listen up me and octavia came up with a plan , octavia agreed to give me her people and to be away from the valley in exchange for the war to be over so the war its over now , that's all then everyone its talking with eachother then belemy and clark go up to mccreary

belemy : what the hell did you say to her because she would never give up her people

mccreary : i gave her what she wanted , freedom

belemy : you tell me what happen now

mccreary : fine we walked and talked then i came up with the plan were the war will stop exchange for her giving me her onecrew and her not coming to the valley again and she agree because she told me that she give up , she gave up fighting and that she is not there leader anymore because she broke onecrew and she also told me that no one would care and be worried if she leave so its best if she left and she told me that she have no one , that she is all alone , that she lost everyone , her crew and her brother and her mentor she also said that she have no one and nothing left then we just talked then i left so you see i gave her something that no one not even you could give her , her freedom , so belemy and clark are shocked to hear what mccreary said then

belemy : i have to go find her

clark : no you cant go she will be fine and why dont you just let her die , you wanted her to die

belemy : yes your right i did want her to die then they go inside were they are held then couple hours later octavia is walking then later she arrive at Lincoln place

o: this is were am meant to be , this is were i always meant to live , even tho its kinda destroyed from primefaya its liveable then she go inside

o: i miss this place , this is were am always meant to be , am all alone again then couple minuets later o take a knife then she start cutting her rist then lincon ghost come

ghost : octavia please stop , dont do this to yourself

o: lincon ?, its so good to see you , i miss you so much , your the only person who understand me , who made me feel less alone , who tock me in when no one will then she start crying

o: please let me do this , i have nothing and no one left , am all alone yet again , its better if i die , everyone want me dead so am giving them what they want , its better if am with you , we can be together

ghost : am begging you dont do this to yourself its not worth it and dont do that for me ether , you are a strong women you can fight this , you can fight what your feeling [ octavia continue to cry ]

o: you dont understand the pain that i been though and the pain am feeling , i just want this pain to go away once i will be gone from this world and all the pain will go away and everyone will be happy that am gone even tho they wont know that , the minute you left me i broke , i felt helpless , i felt more alone , after that moment i was not the person you once knew anymore i was diffrent ,even tho i was broken i became even more of a fighter and even stronger, now am ready to give up on everything , i dont think i can take the pain any longer , am ready to give up i have lost everything and everyone and even my own brother want me dead and told me am not his family anymore so its best to just give him what he and everyone want and its for me to be gone , i have nothing and no one to live for and am just tierd of being alone , everywhere i went i never fit in

ghost: ok you need to listen to me ok you have someone to live for and its yourself , live for yourself , you are a strong women who can handle anything , you can get through this , i know you can and whenever you need me , am always here , you are always a fighter then he continue trying to convince her then

o: you are so right thank you so much for this , i really did need to hear that , oh and Lincoln tell illian and my mom and jaha i said hi and tell jaha thank you for teaching me how to lead onecrew because of him I was able to know how to lead for 6 years

ghost : ok i will then Lincoln disappear then octavia put the knife away then she start crying , end of story


End file.
